


A Pearl

by mintylyme



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Inspired by a Mitski Song, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sad, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Song Lyrics, Suicidal Thoughts, Title from a Mitski Song, Touch-Starved GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, dreamnotfound, dreamnotnap, idk help me choose, some things can be reader interpreted, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintylyme/pseuds/mintylyme
Summary: George doesn't feel well. He feels like he's constantly weighing his friends down and inconveniencing them. Dream only confirms that he is.ATTENTION: I REUPLOADED THIS IN THE PROPER FORMAT, CLICK ON MY ACCOUNT AND FIND THE ACTUAL VERSION THERE-Please read this I promise the summary is just shit the fic is okay.Inspired by A Pearl by Mitskipls read notes
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Francis Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! 
> 
> Just so the reader knows, some things are up to the readers interpretation and you can leave your interpretations in the comments!!
> 
> ALSO: Should I turn this into a DreamNotFound or DreamNotNap fic or an unhappy ending? Let me know <3

_You’re growing tired of me_. George’s brows furrowed in irritation, why was Dream so fucking pissy today? They were- He was speedrunning, with Dream in the Teamspeak. He was open to whatever Dream wanted when the blonde suggested doing something else on Minecraft. “Dream.” “What.” “ What do you mean what? What do you want to do?” “Let’s do something else.” “Okay…, but what?” George leaned back in his chair, his signature hoodie was warm where the sleeves stayed put on his arms, his hands were so fucking cold. His chest felt hollow, and his stare was blank, looking straight at the game as he tried to seem focused on what he was doing. He wanted to appear patient, yet inside, his patience was dissipating. He pressed his cold hand to his flushed face, he hoped his facade wouldn’t fade away. There was that lingering feeling of wanting to cry but he didn’t want his viewers or Dream to see him in the vulnerable state he was actually in. “I don’t know, George, anything!” He seemed irritated, George winced at his tone. “I’m sorry. Do you want to go on the SMP or the MCC server or something… I don’t know, sorry,” George fretted. “Oh my god, you are so fucking boring.” There was just silence and George’s blank face. George kept speedrunning. He was in the nether, he was running around, looking for piglin to trade with. He found one close to the edge of a cliff, but as soon as he got to it he was instantly shot off by another piglin. He let out an aggravated sigh as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. He slid his mouse to his other monitor, muting himself in the Teamspeak. He didn’t care if Dream said anything, he was too embarrassed to speak to him. He was too embarrassed to even glance at the chat. The game flashed on the screen as he left the current world he was in, he needed at least another thirty minutes. He needed at least thirty more minutes and he could log off and let himself crumble. “Alright, let me restart my timer and we can go again,” George said to his stream. He was going to do one last run. It didn’t matter what seed he got, he could just stretch out the time of the run and be done. He could easily distract his fans by interacting with them. “I’ll try to read chat so if you have any questions, please write them in the chat, and while you’re here, drop a follow.” “George I love you, I hope you and Dream are doing well, anyway, do you ship Dreamnap?” The text to speech rang as George forced a loving chuckle partnered with a smile, “Of course I do, who wouldn’t?” Guilt tugged at the feeling in his chest, he wasn’t necessarily misleading his fans, he would never admit to any kind of feelings that bubbled in his chest. He slowly left the village he was raiding for supplies and walked to find a lava pool. He hoped Dream had left, he hoped he wasn’t watching his stream. His legs started to shake and the tremors quickly spread to his hands and the rest of his body. The anxiety made it hard for him to start talking as he read through the chat, walking across a desert in Minecraft. “You’re so pale, do you ever go outside LOL? Any truers?” The text to speech sounded languid to his ears. The chat spammed “TRUEE.” George tried to scoff, going along with the joke, yet his voice was weak and quiet. “Well I don’t go out so often, we’re in the middle of a global pandemic. Have you ever thought of that?” He chided, lightly. He found a little river and filled his water bucket, swimming through the small body of water, continuing the search for a lava pool. He glanced at streamlabs, reading the chat. “George, have you ever tried losing weight? You seem like the type of person to need it, I recommend fasting, also could you please check my Twitter out? :D,” colon d the text to speech readout, painfully. He wasn’t expecting that to hit him so hard, he quickly acted as if he was distracted reading chat. He wanted to say that the jab at his appearance didn’t hurt, but he could only act like he didn’t mind. “Huh? Uhh sure, I’ll try it out and I’ll check out your Twitter after stream.” He opened a chrome tab and typed their user in the search bar, to look at later. You are so fucking boring. He really hoped Dream had left the call by now, his tolerance was wearing thin, he just wanted the stream to be over. Thankfully, he found a lava pool and focused on building the portal to avoid looking at chat. His head ached a little, he was tired, he wanted to sleep until everyone forgot about him. That would be best for his friends. Could he even call Dream a friend? George was an inconvenience to him, clearly. Dream probably only stayed around because he and Sapnap felt pity for him. George wanted to actually drown and not just in his head. Life would be so much better if he just stopped breathing, those he had loved before made that clear to him. He almost jumped when he heard Dream sigh in his left ear, the text to speech following immediately after, “What’s your favourite song from YCGMA by Wilbur and which one do you relate to the most? Also, could you say I love you Julie?” Even as the donation played, he couldn’t stop thinking. Did Dream really not like him? What’d he do wrong? He thought things were going well. “I love you, Julie! Hmm, my favourites are Saline Solution and Your Sister was Right but the song I guess I relate to the most is La Jolla and Jubilee Line. Wilbur’s music is really good,” George’s reply was honest, which was unusual but thoughtful. His chat immediately started spamming ‘WILBUH’ to insult him. “Guys! Stop making fun of my accent! How do you say it? Wilburr?” He scoffed as he lit his nether portal and went through it. He filled his hunger with some bread from the village and immediately went on the search for a fortress. “Hi George, can you say hi to Kylie and Alex? Also, when are you going to meet with Sapnap and Dream?” George nervously glanced to his second monitor, unsure of what to say. “Hi Kylie and Alex, umm I’m not sure if we’re going to meet up. We can’t really right now because of Covid. Like, I’d go but it’s just not safe, y’know. I don’t know if they’d wanna meet up, though.” He was ex at this point, he just wanted to end stream. He kept going, he finally found the nether fortress and began to tower up it. He finally reached twenty-five minutes into the stream, he just needed to die somehow in Minecraft. It took him five minutes to fight the blazes without a shield. He almost died a few times and had to run away, yet he collected nine rods in the end. He just had to get ender pearls, and then he could leave the nether. A donation notification pinged, “You’re ugly lol,” god, he was tired. He was tired of feeling hurt, but he couldn’t help the way his chest panged and his face grimaced slightly at the comment. “That’s not very nice,” he remarked. He turned back to the game to mine gold for piglins while still near the fortress. He checked his second monitor. It was a bit refreshing to see everyone asking if he was okay. George’s cold hands shook harder when he realized his fans were just being nice, they probably didn’t care about him personally. He let out a small “I’m fine,” as he tried to focus on the screen. He was trying to trade with a piglin when a blaze shot at him and knocked him into the lava, killing him and burning his stuff. He let out a small sigh and rested his chin on his trembling hand as he looked to his chat again. “Okay, well I think I’m going to end stream here,” it could finally be over, “thank you guys for coming and maybe leave a follow, aha, bye.” He ended his stream, he quit streamlabs. It was over, he wanted to be relieved but he was so tired. He let out a small sniffle as tears pooled in his eyes, he quickly realized he was still in a call with Dream and rushed to leave the teamspeak. He completely shut off his computer as the weight of everything slowly settled into his shoulders and his bones. You’re growing tired of me. You’re so fucking boring, is what Dream said. Was that what was wrong with him? He pulled his knees to his chest, letting out a small sob as he squeezed his eyes shut. Was that what his lovers had thought, too? He felt small, inconvenient. In the past, they convinced him he was worthless. He knows he is. It must’ve been too bold, too selfish to think Dream at least liked him as a friend. Sapnap probably felt the same way. He felt so guilty, so embarrassed that he's wasted so much of the two’s time. He felt bad for Bad and the others, too. All he could think about was all of the inconveniences he’s put them through, he clutched at his head and buried his face into his knees, pitifully. He wanted somebody to care for him the way he loved them all. He minimally had Quackity, Alex had been recently clinging to him, but he knew better. It would pass and he would let go of George and never hold on again. He would be abandoned soon enough, it was on him to let go and stop being clingy. George was annoying, George was inconvenient. It was his own fault, so why did it hurt so badly? His tears wet the knees of his sweat pants, his eyes stung. All he wanted was to hold his arms out, to Dream, to Sapnap, to his mom, to his friends, he just wanted to hold his arms out and be hugged. He wanted to feel loved. He wasn’t special, he didn’t deserve to feel content, let alone loved. But he wanted it so badly, it was painful and he sobbed. I don’t know what to do without you, I don’t know where to put my hands. I’ve been trying to lay my head down Fuck, he needed to edit. He was so behind on his work, he needed his video to be done by tomorrow. He was exhausted, and the stress made him cry harder as he turned on his computer. He just wanted to sleep even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to. Work shouldn’t have felt as much of a chore for him as it did. He wouldn't have anything without it and he was extremely grateful for his career, but he was just so tired. As his fingers slowly manoeuvred the mouse and the keys, he felt so lethargic. This would be so much better if everything was just over with. It would be so much easier if he was gone and it would be so easy to just do it. His fingers were still trembling as he clipped parts of the video he was editing. His headache made him feel like his eyebrows were constantly furrowed, the tension in his forehead blatantly apparent. He leaned his head on his right hand, the cold tips of his fingers soothe him a bit. The faster he finished the faster he could lay in his bed. He was letting everyone down. He was likely letting Dream and Sapnap down the most considering these were videos he filmed with them. When he finally finished, his energy depleted, and he crawled into bed with his phone. He blinked out a few more tears in the dark of his room. Guilt consumed him and he was the only one to blame. I don’t think I could stand to be They deserved a lot better than he gave them. Where you don’t see me He just wished he didn’t have to feel this way.


	2. ATTENTION LOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake

HI Okay so I reuploaded this in the proper format so please go bookmark that work instead <3

sorry for the mistake :<

**Author's Note:**

> 2,080 words


End file.
